Searching Without Knowing
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Glee characters at Hogwarts. Faberrittana. Mainly Faberry and some Brittana. With other couples to hopefully follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Searching Without Knowing**

**Notes:** Faberry hints so far. Also hints at Finchel and previous Fuinn.

I don't know what I had planned for this if I'm honest. However I really like the hp-glee crossover so I may do some more like this.

"Is this seat free?"

Quinn groaned inwardly. She had come to the library for peace and quite. Her common room had been so noisy earlier this morning when she had been in there. Her friend Brittany had received a rather hefty package this morning from her parents, and had taken to practically bouncing off the Ravenclaw common room walls. Brittany was muggle-born, and even now five years into the wizarding world, she still got excited by the slightly hint of magic. A new broomstick. Quinn was happy for the girl but her excitement to try it out had been stunted by the downfall outside. Brittany's happiness was infectious there was no doubt. Tina and Artie had taken to talking loudly about the new broomstick, and how helpful it would be in the upcoming quidditch match.

So Quinn has given up trying to complete her transfiguration homework. However the library had been almost filled with students. A lot of sixth and seventh year's trying to get their work done before the weekend really started. Quinn sighed slightly and without looking up, motioned with her hand for the stranger to sit down.

"Thanks." The other girl sat down, pulling parchment, quill and ink out of her bag.

"Quinn Fabray right? I'm Rachel Berry. I don't know if you remember me I-"

Quinn held up a hand to cut the girl off. She should have recognised that squeaky voice, and told her to go away. Hazel eyes glanced up. Quinn regretted looking at her. As much as she didn't want to admit. Berry was pretty. Very pretty. She felt angry, and rightly so, but she couldn't bring herself to make to the other move away. Quinn was sure she would be able to work, once Berry had shut her big mouth.

"I know we've met Berry. You stole my boyfriend. Finn Hudson. Last year."

The open look and friendly smile that had been on Rachel's face faltered.

"Actually I meant I saw you on the quidditch pitch a week or so ago. You had hurt your ankle. I helped you to the hospital wing." Rachel tilted her head. Dark brown eyes trying to find hazel ones.

It wasn't often the pair crossed paths. Though they were in the same year, Rachel was in Gryffindor, and they hung out in different circles. Last year Quinn had been dating Finn, Gryffindor's keeper and captain. Quinn was a chaser for Ravenclaw's team, so it was natural they saw each quite a bit. Finn had been nice to her, unlike some of the other boys. She hadn't exactly been in love with him but the embarrassment of the way they had broken up, made her move swiftly away from Finn and his friends. She hadn't know Berry. Only as the girl who Finn cheated on her with.

Quinn kept mostly to her group of Ravenclaw friends; Brittany, Tina, Artie, Lauren and Chandler. Both Lauren, Brittany and Chandler played on the quidditch team together. They were a strange bunch, perhaps they had been draw together due to the fact that they had all at one point been questioned as to whether they belonged in the house. Tina and Artie were both obviously intelligent, but their hearts were brave a loyal much like a Gryffindor. Both Lauren and herself had their mean moments, suggesting the qualities of Slytherin. Brittany and Chandler both had rather happy-go-lucky personalities, similar to those in Hufflepuff. Brittany in particular was often accused of not being clever enough for Ravenclaw. As her best friend Quinn felt it her duty to defend the poor girl.

Rachel had her fellow Gryffindor's. Finn her new boyfriend, and his brother Kurt. Along with Blaine, Mercedes and Rory. However she didn't really have any friends of her own besides Kurt, unless you counted that Jacob guy who kept following her around, which she didn't. The others she was only with by association. Something about Quinn piqued her interest though, and even though it was her boyfriend's ex she really wanted to get to know her.

Rachel sighed when Quinn just carried on with her work. Rachel twiddled her quill while she tried to think of something to say. Quinn huffed, frowning and crossing out the whole section she had just written.

"What subject is that for?" Rachel questioned, half of her genuinely curious and half of her just wanted the blonde to talk to her.

"Transfiguration." Quinn grumbled out.

Rachel brightened, she was actually rather good at transfiguration. her birth mother Shelby Corcoran happened to be Hogwarts' professor of it. Transfiguration appeared to be in her genes.

"I can help you, If you'd like?" She glanced down at the others work. Feeling even more reassured when she recognised it. "Our class did that a few days ago."

Quinn shook her head and opened her mouth to rebuff the brunette. However when she looked back at her homework and realised she actually did need help, she grudgingly decided to accept.

Quinn picked up what Rachel was explaining rather quickly, and without Quinn noticing they began to talk about other subjects.

"Your on the team right? Which position do you play?"

"Chaser."

'Oh. There's a match tomorrow right? Ravenclaw V Slytherin"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. We're not pushovers but some of that Slytherin team." Quinn shook her head. "They like to get rather rowdy."

Rachel nodded. She didn't particularly care for quidditch but was so happy to be having a actual conversation with the girl sitting across from her.

"In the last match they made Rory cry. It was the beater."

"Santana." Quinn provided. She had had more than a few run in's with the Slytherin beater herself. And though the girl could be harsh in the heat of the moment, she usually was careful about going to far.

"She scares me a little sometimes." Rachel pulled a face, that made Quinn chuckle quietly.

"She's actually not that bad." Rachel pulled another face. "I know she's mean, but I've seen her be nice. She can go all out."

Rachel looks doubtful, but grins.

"Well, we shall see tomorrow."

"Quinn!" Both girls glanced towards the voice.

Quinn could see Brittany currently being told off by one of the prefects for shouting in the library. The girl was hastily apologizing, before weaving in and out of the tables to reach Quinn and Rachel.

"Oh hi Rachel." The two exchanged kinds smiles.

"Brittany." She says in acknowledgment.

"Quinn didn't tell me you two were friends. I thought after the whole Finn-"

"What are you doing here Brittany?"

"Oh right. Quidditch practice. Artie says we should get one more in before the match tomorrow." Brittany grins rocking back on her heels. Quinn nodded and began packing up her stuff.

When she finished she stood slightly awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Well. Goodbye Berry. Thanks for the help."

"Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow at the match? I'll be cheering." Quinn tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. She merely nodded, and hurried away, Brittany on her tail already chatting away.

Rachel smiled, and glanced down at her blank parchment. She raised an eyebrow. She had intended to actually get some work done. Rachel hesitated a moment more before packing up her belongings. She couldn't really find the will to concentrate right now. She made her way in the direction of the quidditch pitch. She could sit under one of the large trees within the grounds to finish her work, since the rain had cleared up, and still be able to watch the Ravenclaw's practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Okay so chapter two. Can't believe I actually have a new chapter, so soon as well. Anyway please review to let me know what you think. Any suggestions on improvements would be appreciated as well, since I'm not very experienced at writing. Hope you enjoy.

"So what's with you being so close together? I thought you were hating her on ...principal." Brittany fumbled with the last word only briefly. Grinning at Quinn who was pulling a painful expression.

"I am. I do. Hate her that is." Quinn slung down her bag, and reached for the button on her cloak.

"Well you looked happy when I saw you. Very un-hating." Brittany was already starting to pull on her quidditch robes, and Quinn absently wondered how she had gotten changed so quickly.

"She helped me with my homework." Quinn supplied simply, turning away from the other blonde.

"What homework?"

"Why does that matter?"

Brittany put one hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow waiting for the blonde to answer. Quinn stared defiantly at her, before looking away to negotiate her jumper on over her head.

"Q?"

"Transfiguration. Her mum is the teacher she probably told her all the answers."

Brittany looked triumphant. Almost jumping up with excitement.

"You always understand transfiguration. You're one of the best in the class. You just wanted to talk to her."

Quinn ignored Brittany sitting down. She bent to tie her boots and attach the padding to her arms and legs. She shook her head. Brittany was just being silly, trying to get a reaction out of her. Though what reaction Quinn wasn't quite sure.

Brittany was all dressed, waiting for Quinn.

"It's okay to like her, you know. She's nice. Well except for the whole boyfriend-stealer thing." Brittany chuckled softly. "I know you would like her if you got to know her."

Quinn smiled at her friend, and nodded her head slightly. She then turned and grabbed her broom, and followed Brittany out onto the pitch. When they got there the rest of the team were already set up and flying around. Artie could be heard calling a few orders from over by the goal posts. As they got closer, Quinn noticed Brittany was looking away from the pitch towards the castle.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany turn back to Quinn surprised.

"Huh. Nothing. I was just seeing if ..." Brittany bit her lip. "I saw Santana today."

Quinn waited patiently for her to continue. It wasn't until they reached the centre of the pitch where the large box that would have contained some balls for their practice was, that she did carry on.

"She wished me luck for tomorrow." Brittany reached down to pluck the snitch from it's spot in the box.

"That's ... nice? I guess. unless she was trying to psych you out." Quinn looked thoughtful.

"I don't think so. She seemed to mean it. I think. I don't know. She confuses me so much." Brittany frowned, which in turn made Quinn frown. Brittany was very rarely ever sad.

"Come on. We best get up there before Abrams starts shouting more. Plus I hear you have a new broom to try out." Quinn grinned, trying to change her friend's frown. It worked. Brittany smiled, glancing down at her hand she released the golden snitch. Both shot off into the air.

Quinn flew off in the direction on the goal posts. Where Chandler and the other chaser were practicing passes. Artie calling out which combination to try. When she flew up to them Chandler shot her a grin, despite Artie already calling out to her about being late.

Brittany flew around a few times, trying out her new broom. It felt quicker than her last one, and the turns were noticeably easier and sharper. She pulled to quick stop by Lauren, who grinned appreciatively at her.

"Nice. Those moves are gonna come in handy tomorrow Pierce." She complemented, casually swinging her bat.

"Thanks." Brittany hovered by her while they watched their fellow teammates zoom across the pitch in different directions. Their team was looking good. Although it was only the start of the year they had played well in all their matches so far, and with Artie pushing them harder than before for this upcoming match it was looking good for them.

Both girls winced as Chandler narrowly missed a passing by bludger having been too focused on his passes. Brittany shook her head and turned to the dark haired girl who was still swinging her bat.

"I heard you and Puck broke up." She offered.

Lauren shrugged. She had Puck had only been together for five weeks, this time. Puck had a habit of merely moving from girl to girl, once he got bored of one he moved on. He and Lauren and been on a off for at least a year now. Puck was a fifth year like Brittany and Quinn, while Lauren, along with Artie were the year above them. Puck was a Slytherin, which as reputations went was bad news. He was by no mean a bad guy, just a little rough around the edges.

'I'm sorry."

"S'ok Pierce. I don't think either of us we even halfway invested this time." She grinned. "Always next time eh?"

Brittany smiled shaking her head as the other girl flew off in search of something to hit. Brittany had always been confused about Puck and Lauren. Sometimes they were on and sometimes they were off. Puck was rather open about how into someone else he was. Which was the part that Brittany really didn't get. If you wanted to be with someone, why couldn't you do just that.

Something caught Brittany's eye to the left though. The snitch. She lowered her body closer to her broom and shot off after it. Holding back slightly in order to get a feel for her broom.

The Ravenclaw team carried on for another hour and a half, before Artie finally signaled for them to land.

"Good job everyone." He called as they touched the floor. "I really think we will have it in the bag tomorrow. So shower up and I'll see you all then."

Everyone murmured responses, heading off towards the showers. Lauren and Artie stayed behind to put things away.

Rachel had found a good shady tree, where the grass had stayed dry during the rain. This time she actually managed to complete her homework, even as she glanced up at the blurs of blue flying off in the distance to her right. She heard her name being called and turned looking for the owner. Mercedes and Kurt smiled as they approached.

"We went looking for you at the library. How come you're out here?" Kurt said when they were close enough.

"Just thought I would make the most of the weather before it starts to rain again. Where are you going?"

"Kurt wants to check up on his babies again. Third time in two days." Mercedes chuckled as Kurt swatted her arm.

"They need the proper care or they'll die. And with the terrible weather." He shudders. "I dread to think of the state they are in."

Mercedes just shook her head with a look of disbelief on her face. The two had been instant friends ever since they met in first year. After a slight misunderstanding to do with Kurt's sexuality, the two become best friends. Though Mercedes may tease Kurt about his blatant and every so slightly obsessive nature regarding his herbology projects, they always supported each other.

"Did you wanna come along?" The boy offered.

"No. I'm finished now so I was going to head back to the castle. You guys have fun though." Mercedes rolled her eyes, indicating that this clearly didn't constitute fun in her books. While Kurt merely bid her goodbye, and pulled the other in the direction of his 'babies'.

Rachel noticed as she stood that there were no longer any blue blurs surrounding the quidditch pitch. She picked up her bag and shouldered it, taking her time she began to walk in the direction of the castle.

Glancing up Rachel saw the clouds were starting to darken again. She changed her course so she would be closer to the castle incase the rain began again. As she did this she caught sight of two blondes leaving the Ravenclaw changing rooms. She smiled as she recognised them and angled herself towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **A bit more faberry in this one. Again I think I've done it pretty quick, and I've already started the next chapter. It will (hopefully) get better. I will be showing different stories within it, not just faberry, but that should be the main one. I'm still trying to set it up though so just bear with me :)

"Well I'm sure he was in the common room this morning but he always wondering off without doing his chores. I can never be sure when he's done them, because he has been ignoring me recently." The slightly taller blonde was chatting away.

"I'm sure he has a girlfriend who he's been sneaking off to meet, but he's keeping her from me. I just don't know what to do anymore." Brittany sighed, before catching sight of Rachel who had just caught up with them. "Hello Rachel."

"Hi. Um. What are you talking about?" Rachel glanced at Quinn who was staring intently at her, though said nothing.

"Lord Tubbington."

At Rachel's confused face Quinn offered a small explanation. "Her cat."

The brunette nodded in understanding, though she still looked slightly confused. Perhaps from the little she had overheard of their conversation. Quinn smiled. Not many people quite understood Brittany's relationship with her pet. She treated it like she would any other friend.

"I saw some of you guys practicing. Looks like Slytherin will be suffering tomorrow." Rachel tried. Brittany grinned in response. The little she knew of Rachel, she understood the brunette had a rather lacking knowledge of quidditch but she appreciated the compliment anyway.

Brittany noticed her housemate however had remained quite. Glancing between the other two who seemed to be having some sort of staring match.

"Did you see Quinn score that goal right between Artie's arms? He didn't even see it coming" Rachel nodded along as Brittany began recounting several 'awesome' scores by Quinn. When she had finished, Quinn's cheeks were faintly pink, while Rachel seemed eager to hear more about Quinn's success.

"Well sorry to be rude but I need to find Lord Tubbington before dinner. So Quinn I'll see back in the common room." Brittany hurried off as Quinn tried to speak. The girl was already out of earshot. Leaving Rachel and Quinn alone, still quite a distance from the castle.

"You're heading back to the castle?"

"Yes." Quinn replied cautiously

"Great. We can walk back together." Rachel paused "If you don't mind that is?"

Quinn merely shrugged and began walking towards the castle. Rachel took that to be as good as an invitation as she was going to get and so promptly followed on after her. they walked in silence for a while, with the brunette trying to sneak glances without getting caught.

"You're being weird Berry." Rachel flushed, caught.

"Right. Sorry. It's just." She paused taking a long look at the blonde walking beside her. "You're very pretty. I can see why everyone is so enthralled with you. Um. Boys. Why boys are so enthralled with you. Well I'm sure some girls are too. I just meant-"

She was cut off by the blonde laughing lightly at her. Rachel was used to being laughed at but felt that the other girl wasn't trying to be mean.

"Finn must have his work cut out for him with you. You're all over the place." rachel titled her head, questioningly.

"We haven't talked since we started Hogwarts. You steal me boyfriend. Then you stalk me, and compliment me."

"I-I was too shy to talk to you before. I guess now I'm finally brave enough. I can't stop." Quinn raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. They continued in briefly regretted mentioning Finn. She had almost forgotten she was meant to hate Rachel.

Although Brittany had said it was okay to like her even after everything that had happened. And it wouldn't hurt for her to make a new friend. Quinn debated with her thoughts and hadn't noticed that they were already inside the castle.

They were approaching the place where both knew they would be going separate ways. They paused near the bottom of the great staircase. Rachel would be heading up to the seventh floor, while Quinn would go around to the Ravenclaw tower. Rachel fidgeted with her bag.

"Good luck for tomorrow." Quinn nodded her thanks. Rachel waited, but when it looked like the blonde wasn't going to speak she turned away.

"I hope to see you there then." Rachel turned back just in time to see Quinn's smile. Before the girl moved off in the direction of her common room. Rachel smiled widely, and hurried up the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Pumpkin Dolly Plants." Rachel spoke. The fat lady swung open granting her entrance. Only a few people were occupying the Gryffindor common room. Presumably most were getting ready for supper. Rachel noticed her boyfriend sitting on the coach closest to the fire with Rory Flannagan. The later appeared to be showing his companion some magical toy. Probably sent from his father, since his mother was a muggle. Finn being muggle born always liked seeing what new contraptions Rory had from his father's shop down on Diagon Alley.

Rachel pecked Finn on the cheek as she passed him, he mumbled back a hello. He was transfixed on the younger boy, who was holding his palm open a spinning top resting in it. As it span faster, it began to glow. Faster and faster it moved, before stopping suddenly with a pop.

Rachel looked on curiously as some words were written in the air above Rory's hand. The letter's hovered in the air; 'The elves in the kitchen are not very much fun, try and slip past them and grab a bun'.

"What does that mean?" Finn questioned. Rory closed his palm around the spinning top and the words faded.

"It's a dare. That's the point of it. Dad says he based it on that muggle game. It picks a dare based on the person that spins it. So each dare is different."

"Like truth or dare. Only without the dare. Cool. That'll be good for next week." Rachel interrupted them at this.

"What's happening next week?" She asked after having settled in an armchair nearby. Finn looked at her. If she didn't know better she would think he looked almost shocked to see her there. The expression changed quickly though.

"A few of the Slytherin's are gonna have an after hours party in the room of requirement. I heard heard Jesse St. James telling some of the other sixth year's in care of magical creatures yesterday. Dark Magic Owl they're calling it. You have to have a password to get in though."

"Slytherin's? After hours? There's no way I'm going to that."

"Oh come on Rach. Lighten up a bit. It'll be fun."

"Yeah. Besides I need you guys to get me in since it's only meant to be fifth form and up." Rory tried his puppy eyes at Rachel. Who smiled and rolled her eyes. He tended to be quite adorable and his puppy eyes were something few people could resist.

"I'll think about it. What's the password?" Finn shrugged in response to her question.

"We don't know yet but I was gonna ask Sam." Finn supplied. Sam Evans was a Hufflepuff in fifth year like Rachel. He also happened to be the captain and keeper for their quidditch team. Finn was Gryffindor's quidditch team captain, and the two got on reasonably well. When they weren't after the same girl, which seemed to happen quite a bit unfortunately.

The two boys carried on the conversation concerning the DMO party. Rachel however zoned out, focusing instead on her own thoughts. She wasn't really one for parties but it couldn't hurt just this once. Besides if it was a party with all the houses perhaps Quinn would be there. Rachel smiled at that. Deciding she would ask her 'new friend' about it after the match tomorrow.

Blaine hopped down the last few steps of the boy's dorm, he took a seat in an armchair just off to side of Rachel. They soon engaged in a conversation regarding Astronomy. Blaine's brother Cooper took the class, and Rachel had picked it up as an extra elective this year. Blaine sat the class though he wasn't quite as enthusiastic about it as everyone else. Cooper Anderson was a lot of students top teacher crush. A fact that both embarrassed and annoyed his younger brother immensely.

Not long after they all headed down to the Great Hall. Kurt and Mercedes were already waiting for them and had saved them places. They all quickly tucked in. Rachel absently gazed around the hall, her gaze catching another girls on a table away. Quinn held her gaze for a few seconds before her lips turned up every so slightly. Rachel's own gaze was broken by Finn nudging her to pass the pumpkin juice. When she looked back the blonde was laughing with her housemates, and not looking in her direction. Rachel felt slightly deterred at this, so tried to engage in the story Kurt was currently trying to retell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **I finished this chapter yesterday but wanted to wait until this morning to post it. I've been a bit busy though so it's later than I would have liked. The next chapter is very faberry so I hope you might mind that this episode doesn't really have them in much. Anyway enjoy and review :)

"Apparently that fourth year Sunshine Corazon picked a fight with her the other day." Tina supplied to Chandler who sat opposite her, and Quinn to her right.

"Well that's just unintelligent. Everyone knows she's getting mentored by 'Slytherin's finest'. I'm not surprised Sunshine's ended up in the hospital wing. Poor girl, didn't stand a chance." Chandler added, causing Quinn to chuckle.

"Slytherin's finest?" The blonde questioned.

"Santana Lopez."

"Oh." Quinn nodded understanding his statement better now. It had been long standing that Santana made a habit of trying to get into duels with anyone and everyone. She enjoyed the fight. Sugar Motta in fourth year and had taken to following in the older girl's footsteps. It appeared she had picked up a few tricks while on summer holiday.

"Tremo Cruris" Tina elaborated after she saw Chandler's confused face. "The jelly-leg jinx."

He cringed. He didn't want to know if that was painful. He sure didn't like the idea of losing control your legs like a puppet.

"She won't be in there long though I'm sure." Quinn added to make the younger boy feel a little better. She knew he had some classes with the girl. Tina however was already moving onto her next piece of gossip. She was just starting to explain about Burt Hummel muggle studies class earlier in the week; and how one of the hufflepuff's had decided to enchant one of the rubber duck's to fly around the room trying to get up the female member's of class' skirts.

She noticed that Brittany, who was sitting next to Chandler and opposite Quinn, wasn't paying any attention. Quinn followed Tina's gaze. Quinn reached out a plucked up a grape, tossing it at the other blonde, breaking her concentration. Blue eyes turned to Quinn looking surprised. She glanced down at the grape that had fallen onto her plate. Picking up she held it out to Quinn.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"A grape." Quinn smirked.

"Well how come it hit me in the head?"

"Tina was doing her daily gossip. You weren't listening." She shrugged, as Brittany shook her head slightly. Tina had gone back to telling her story to Chandler who as usual was listening animatedly.

"Hm. 'm not interested right now. You can tell me later." Brittany returned her gaze to where it had been previously. Quinn spun around to look at the Slytherin table behind her. There directly in her best friend's gaze was Santana Lopez. Quinn sighed as she turned back.

"Alright. Come on. What's with the staring? You were looking for her earlier too." Quinn questioned. Brittany answered without shifting her gaze.

"I know. I just." She sighed, finally looking away from the dark-haired girl. "I don't understand her.I'm nice to her just like I am to everyone else, yet she still seems angry all the time."Quinn looked at her struggling friend, sympathetically.

"She had Lord Tubbington. She was sneezing, and handed him over saying she didn't want him to be alone." Brittany speaks again before Quinn can say anything though. She sighs.

"I know we've talked about it before. You don't have to say anything." Quinn took that to mean she didn't want to talk about. So the two tuned into what Tina was saying. She had now moved onto the rumored romance between two of their teachers. Will Shuester, Gryffindor's head of house who taught defense against the dark arts, and Emma Pillsbury the history of magic teacher.

Supper was finishing up, most of the students had started to head back to their dormitories and common rooms. Quinn left with Chandler, the pair heading out of the Great Hall. Quinn was vaguely aware of the others following slightly behind. The blonde glanced around looking for brown hair and dark eyes. When she realized who she was searching out though she shook her head.

"What's going on?" Quinn followed the younger boy's gaze to see what he was talking about. Just outside the Great Hall, was the Slytherin and most of the Ravenclaw team. The pair hurried over to see what was happening.

"That worried about your team's abilites Abrams." Noah Puckerman. A sixth form, and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. He had his shirt untucked, tie hanging loosely around his neck, and hands stuffed in his pocket. The Slytherin team surrounding him chuckled.

"It will just make things a little more interesting." Jesse St. James. Another sixth former, one of slytherin's two new teammates, both had transferred this year from Durmstrang.

"No way. That's ridiculous." Artie spoke up for his team, glaring up at Puck, just as Quinn and Chandler reached the group.

"Man up for once. Look if you don't think your team can handle it you may as well forefit." Several Ravenclaw's responded to Puck with scoffs and narrowed eyes. "Alright. Then let's make a deal like I said. Win or lose the match, whichever seeker doesn't catch the snitch has to do the other team says."

"Like a personal house elf." Sebastian Smythe added, smirking. A fifth year from Durmstrang, and also Slytherin's seeker.

"You said yourself how confident you felt about the match. Show us that you won't just be a big let down like last year." Puck challenged.

Brittany had finally caught up with them, the only Ravenclaw player left. She seem to catch up quickly and looked uneasily. After a few more rounds of mocking and baiting from the Slytherin's, they added a new part to their 'deal'.

"Tell you what, even if we win the match, if you get score more points. We will get the rest of the house to lay off Ravenclaw for a while." Dave Karofsky had spoken up this time. Another sixth year, and a big bully. The Ravenclaw's knew how much the other house liked to pull pranks and send spells trying to trip up or injury various other houses. Artie finally relented agreeing to the deal. The Slytherin's broke into laughter and both houses dispersed. Artie had the rest of his team hurry so they could discuss tomorrow's game plan.

Quinn hung back when she noticed Santana Lopez had stayed behind. The girl hadn't spoken through the whole 'meeting'. Which was unusual for the Slytherin girl, who never missed a chance to join in taunting other students. As Quinn approached her, she finally spoke though.

"Captain Wheels is an idiot. You need to go back and get him to change his mind."

"That almost sounded like you cared."

"Don't get me wrong platinum," Quinn looked confused at the nickname. "Your team doesn't stand a chance tomorrow. Smythe and play dirty though. This will be their first match. Smythe will get the snitch."

"So you just hung around to enforce your team's arrogance?" Santana crossed her arms, taking a step forward.

"I don't need to cheat to win. They will try something. Captain cripple thinks he's being clever rising to their level to stop them. It won't work."

"You're being awfully nice Lopez." Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't get used to it. I'll see you on the pitch."

The dark-haired girl spun of her heel, and marched off in the direction of the dungeons. Quinn sighed. She couldn't really believe it herself that Artie had agreed to those imbeciles . It was obvious they were hiding something, and weren't gonna play fair.

Quinn began her walk back to the high tower, where Ravenclaw's common room was located. She understood why Santana had hung back. As big of a bitch as the girl was, the two had been friends long before Hogwarts. Quinn knew the girl well enough to realise she had a crush on Ravenclaw's seeker. She never said anything, and Quinn only saw it every so often. But Santana Lopez would drop the guard in her eyes when she looked at Brittany. Quinn knew Santana would never admit it, which is why she never encouraged Brittany's increasing desire to know the other girl. This was Santana's way of making sure Brittany didn't get hurt.

Quinn ran a hand though her blonde locks. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Starts off with a dream sequence in this one. Lots of Faberry. Next chapter should be the quidditch match. I hope it all makes sense so far. However if anyone wants to ask a question feel free :) Enjoy.

_Quinn raced around the pitch, flying high. Trying to fit in sharp turns as often as she could. She had been out practicing quidditch for a few hours now. It had gotten dark, and it was ever so slightly starting to spit. She didn't really need the practice, the Ravenclaw team had already had several practices that week. Their next match wasn't for another week and a half. They had only been back at school about a month, but Quinn had practiced over the summer. Various meet ups with the rest of the team had kept her skills in tact perfectly. She just needed some air._

_Recently she felt like nothing was going right for her. Her parents were currently getting ready to go through a divorce. She had briefly gone out with Sam Evans this year, only to find she didn't want him. She felt so lost. She didn't know what she really wanted. So she kissed Puck. Sam broke up with her. Puck tried to sleep with her. She had had enough. She wanted to scream. Her teachers were busy trying to prepare them for their upcoming O.W.L.S. Quinn felt like she was far away from her own life. She needed something to ground her._

_A particularly strong gust of wind pulled Quinn forcefully out of her thoughts. She slipped and hurriedly tried to grab her broom. She missed._

_There was a loud thud as she hit the ground. Thankfully she hadn't been flying to high when it happened. Her broom skidded on the ground a little away from her. Quinn grimaced and tried to pull herself up. Sheering pain rushed up her left leg. She cried out and fell back down in a heap. She groaned pitifully. 'Just my luck' she thought bitterly._

_Quinn wished she had have stayed inside with Tina and played chess. Or gone to help Brittany and Chandler find Lord Tubbington. Or even gone to bed, and not spoken to anyone like she had been planning originally. She couldn't remember why this had seemed like a better idea than any of those choices._

_The rain was starting to pick up now. Drops trickled down her face as the blonde looked up at the sky. She had thought she needed to be grounded, perhaps this was God's way of telling her to grow up and deal with her problems like everyone else._

"_Here." Quinn started and looked to see a brunette holding out her broom. "You're getting wet. What are you doing?"_

_Quinn recognized the voice. 'Great. God really does hate me today' she thought angrily. She reached out and grabbed her broom muttering a quiet thanks. The brunette waited a moment though. Quinn stayed silent. She couldn't stand, and her ankle was really hurting. There was no way she was asking Rachel freaking Berry for help though._

"_Are you okay?' The tentative voice questioned. Quinn nodded, not looking at the girl. But was shocked when she realised the girl was moving to sit beside her._

"_I guess I'll just wait for you to talk then. Or leave, whichever comes first."_

_Quinn stared incredulously at the girl. Why on earth would she do that. It was still raining. So now both girls must look crazy just sitting in the rain in the middle of a quidditch pitch._

"_I was finishing my herbology project." Rachel supplied as an explanation even though the blonde hadn't asked._

"_You'll get soaked sitting out here." The blonde answered still avoiding eye contact. She hated the brunette. She didn't want to look at her. Even since they, Quinn's life had been nothing but disaster's; one after the other. She had never actually made proper eye contact with the girl in question, she pondered idly._

"_Then tell me what's wrong so we can leave. You can't possibly be having fun sitting in the damp." Quinn finally looked at her. Why was this girl acting like they were friends. They were nothing of the sort. She had no right to even speak to her._

_The insult got stuck in her throat though. She saw her eyes. Dark brown. They were so wide and honest. Quinn felt herself get lost in them. Rachel had shut up as well. The smile had faded when the blonde finally looked at her. They both stared. Neither wanting to be the first to look away. Quinn shifted ever so slightly, shifting at the pain from her ankle, but never breaking eye contact._

"_You're hurt." Rachel whispered._

_Both girl's felt their eyes drawn to the others' lips briefly, before their eyes met again. They leaned forward ever so slightly. So gradually and cautiously. They were both almost drenched now, the rain had started to pour, but they didn't speak. Neither wanting to break the spell. When Quinn felt an earthquake. Quinn frowned. 'Where did that come from?' Quinn thought totally confused. Rachel had disappeared. The rain had stopped. The earthquake however continued._

"Wake up sleepy lion!" Quinn opened her eyes to see bright blue ones staring back. The eyes twinkled in delight. "Finally!" The eyes moved away going back to bouncing on the bed. Quinn's bed. Quinn sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. I guess that explained the earthquake. Quinn stretched her arms out to the side, yawning widely.

"What time is it Britt? Could you calm down a little." Quinn's voice was slightly rough from sleep. After a few blinks and stretches, she felt better though.

"Half eight. I've been trying to wake you for ages. We need to eat. Big match remember.I'll wait downstairs." Not waiting for a response the blonde jumped off Quinn's bed. Quinn could hear her bounding down the stairs.

"Be there in a minute." She called. Quinn sighed. She had been enjoying her sleep. She was having a nice dream. Quinn pushed her thoughts away as she hurried to get dressed. She could try to remember her dream later. Right now she had a match to get ready for.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Brittany was patiently waiting for her, stroking Lord Tubbington's belly. The cat was rolling lazily from side to side from the attention. Brittany looked up smiling, she gave her cat one last fuss before standing.

"Have a nice sleep?" Brittany questioned as the left the high tower.

"Yes, actually." Quinn sounded surprised. She shook her head. "How about you? Nervous?"

Brittany looked away briefly. Fidgeting with her hands slightly.

"I wasn't. But after last night with Artie ..." She trailed off but Quinn knew what she had been going to say. Artie had given into the Slytherin's last night. So now they all had even more riding on this match.

"It'll be okay." Quinn offered. Though she herself was nervous. What had worried her was the fact that Santana had been worried. That girl didn't care about much. Clearly she was weary of the exchange students, and that couldn't be a good sign. Brittany nodded and changed the subject.

They joined the rest of the Ravenclaw team who were all seated down one end of the long table. They had all ready eaten, so Brittany and Quinn quickly tucked in. Artie was giving a last minute pep talk, and offering up a few more strategies. Quinn listened half heartedly, she looked away though and found herself catching dark brown eyes from the Gryffindor table.

Her dreamed came back to her in a rush and she flushed red unexpectedly. After a few long moments she tore her gaze away. Her dream had been about Rachel Berry? No it wasn't a dream.

She had been remembering that night almost a week ago, when Rachel had escorted her to the hospital. Why did that make her blush so much? Quinn knew the answer. That almost kiss. That wasn't dream. It had really happened. She had been having similar dreams all week. She had been trying so hard not to think about that she forgot how real it was.

Quinn tried to focus on Artie's words. She couldn't think about this now. She would deal with it later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Just to save any confusion with the names, everyone except Johnson, Benton, and Tucker are Glee characters. I don't even know if these names will come up again, I just needed seven players for each side. So moving on. Here is the quidditch match, which may be put in more than one part ... Depending on how well my brain and typing skills connect. (And sorry if this chapter isn't all that interesting, I am trying but it doesn't always come out how I imagine.)

As the gate lifted both teams were met with roars and cheers from the crowd. They kicked off all of them flying off to circle the pitch. Jacob Ben Israel was commentating and his voice was ringing around the entire pitch.

"... Slytherin V Ravenclaw. A much awaited match by all I'm sure. Both teams have so far managed to keep up a no-loses streak since the year started. Let's not forget that the year is still young, but this match will give the winning team an addition to their winning streak. Look there's Puckerman flying with no hands. Surely he doesn't still think that will-"

The tower's filled with Slytherin's erupted into cheers as Puck flew by, posing and winking as her did so. Santana shook her head, and made a bee-line for him. Smacking him on the head before carrying on.

"Ouch! Poor Puckerman getting a smack-down from his own teammate before the game's even begun. That's gotta smart. We all know that Lopez has a mean right hook. And left hook for that matter. At least she makes up for it with that real nice a-" Emma Pillsbury who was seated next to Jacob in the ribs. Coughing and nodding her head.

"Right. Anyway, moving on. The players for the match today playing for Ravenclaw are; Kiehl, Fabray and Benton as chasers, Zizes and Tucker as beaters, Abrams playing keeper, and Pierce as seeker." The Ravenclaw's, most Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's screamed and hollered out in applause.

"And over on the Slytherin side we have; Motta, St. James and Johnson as chasers, Puckerman and Lopez as beaters, Karofsky on keeper, and Smythe as seeker." The Slytherin side, and the remaining crowd cheered loudly not to be outdone. When the cheers died down a little Jacob carried on.

"A quicker reminder that this will be Smythe and St. James' first match since their move from Durmstrang. Didn't take them long to settle in eh? They've risen to join the team almost Slytherin's replacements hold up their streak though? We'll soon see." He was stopped from carrying on his rant when Coach Beiste blew a whistle to single the match would start soon.

All except the seekers gather hovering slightly nearer the floor, in a wide circle. While Puck and Artie moved forward to shake hands, under the coach's instructions. Quinn glanced up to see Sebastian nudging Brittany with his broom. The girl tried to ignore him, moving away ever so slightly each time. Quinn sighed and focused. Coach Beiste stepped closer to the box containing the quaffle, bludgers and snitch.

Jacob called out that she was preparing to start the match, and the crowd quietened down a bit.

"No funny business. Play fair and we won't have any problems. Got it?" Beiste called out looking round at all the players.

The bludgers and snitch were released, while Coach Beiste picked up the quaffle. She tosses the quaffle high and the players spring into action.

"Abrams and Karofsky have moved swiftly to their goal post. Looks like Fabray's caught the quaffle, and she's already heading towards the goal posts. Karofsky's not quite there-And goal! 10 points to Ravenclaw." The crowd cheered loudly.

"St. James is in control of the quaffle. Looks like the new player has some speed on him, look at him go. Looks like Zizes has noticed too, she looks about ready to head a blugder straight for his head-" The crowd cheered as he looped in the air to avoid the blugder. "Well that was a close call. is no newbie at this game that much is clear."

Moments later the crowd roared again, as St. James scored.

"10 points to Slytherin! This game is heating up quickly. Kiehl and Fabray are passing the quaffle between each other so quick I can hardly keep up. Slytherin seem to having the same troub-oh and an excellent interception from Motta. And it looks like-yep. Another 10 points to Slytherin."

As the game carried on Brittany tried to lose Sebastian who was hot on her tail wherever she went. She threw him annoyed looks, but he merely just kept his smug look carried on. Brittany stopped high up so she could get a whole view of the pitch, hopefully to help her spot the snitch. She noticed more cheers from the crowd and glanced towards the score board to see Slytherin leading 70 - 40. She frowned and scanned the pitch. Sebastian hovered in front of brittany.

"Hey blondie." She frowned pointedly at the boy. "Word is your empty up top but not so bad in the sheets?" He smirked crudely. "I'm curious to know how you got the sorting hat to put you in Ravenclaw of all the houses."

Brittany ignored him, she was used to people being rude about her being in Ravenclaw. It was not an uncommon occurrence, for her to be mocked. She flew away as fast as she could from the other seeker, eyes still searching for the snitch.

"Nice hit by Lopez, stopping Artie clear in his tracks from saving that one." Puck and Santana knocked their bats together as the flew close enough. "Looks like Zizes and Tucker are both sending bludger's back in return though. Oh nice. That will certainly bring their ego's back down."

"Benton has the quaffle. Uh-oh he's being tag teamed by Johnson and St. James. They're closing in tight, turning him towards the stands. This doesn't look good." All three flew in different directions to narrowly avoid the stands. Benton dropping the quaffle in the process.

"And the quaffle's picked by up Motta. She's heading straight for the goal. Artie's there but she's moving pretty quicker. 10 more points to Slytherin. Putting the score at 100 - 50 to Slytherin." The crowed cheered and booed.

"Wait it looks like Pierce has seen the snitch, she has her arm outstretched. With Smythe right behind, but he's not close enough. She's almost there." Quinn looked at the two as the speed up, flying higher. Brittany was closing her hand.

"What's going on with Smythe? He can't reach it from there?" Quinn saw Jacob's meaning. Sebastian had his hand stretched out as well. He was just behind Brittany though. Quinn couldn't see how he expected to reach the snitch.

Seconds later though her heart plummeted though as Sebastian grabbed the back of Brittany's robes. With a sharp tug she was off her broom. Her arms flailed as they tried to reach her broom.

She was falling know though. Long past her broom. Heading increasingly quickly towards the ground. Quinn pushed her broom towards the girl, and was vaguely aware of Jacob's voice commenting rapidly on the scene. Quinn had a sinking feeling though that she wouldn't reach her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** So obviously the teachers or even one of the students could have probably whipped out their wands and stopped her falling. But they didn't so. I needed to set up my next few chapters so it's happening this way. Enjoy.

Their was a sickening thud as Brittany hit the ground. It echoed around the pitch, everyone staying deadly silent apart from a few gasps, and noises of horror. Everything seemed to freeze for a few moments as Brittany hit the ground. She had fallen so quickly and suddenly no one had any time to react. Coach Beiste blew her whistle, and it broke the silence. Like a switch had been turned on everyone moved and everything came back into focus.

Quinn stumbled as she landed poorly nearby. She hurried to Brittany's side, calling out her name. Nothing. The girl lying on the fly at an odd angle didn't move, or even flinch. Quinn felt her eyes well up slightly, a sick feeling in her stomach. Suddenly Madame Dubon was there, the head healer at school. Quinn didn't know how she reached them so quickly but didn't ask. Madame Dubon began checking Brittany over.

Other players landed nearby, all gathering round but not wanting to crowd and get to close. Students began filling out of the stands as well, while teachers tried to maneuver around them. Quinn them noticed who was talking. Sebastian. Quinn stood up to face his, fists clenched.

"Come on, it was an accident. She fell by herself." He still had a smug grin in place.

"You could kill her, you idiot." Dave shocked many by speaking up. Sebastian just shook his head.

Quinn was about to speak, when she saw Santana and Puck land just behind Sebastian, both still holding their bats. Puck grabbed Santana by the arm and was pulling her back. He took her bat from her and whispered in a fast quiet voice into her ear. She shook him off, stomping towards Sebastian, eyes murderous.

Several students gasped as Santana pulled out her wand. Teachers were always careful to make sure players didn't bring their wands onto the pitch to prevent them cheating. Apparently Santana didn't cared. She raised her arm. There was a bright spark and the end flew out of her hand, to someone behind Quinn. This caught Sebastian's attention, he spun round.

Santana didn't break stride though, and the next thing anyone knew her fist had collided with the boy's noise. The stood shocked as he lowered his hands, which were now covered in blood. He didn't have time to recover though as she swung again. This time making him stumble back. Sebastian took a second to recover.

"What the hell Lopez?" He didn't have any qualms about fighting back. He shoved the girl's shoulders, hard. She stumbled.

"I'm about to show you how we do it in Lima Heights." She lunged forward. Everyone's attention shifted from the girl lying unconscious on the floor to the pair now kicking and punching in a full out fist fight on the floor. A few even began to cheer them on.

Quinn shook away her shock, and jumped up, grabbing the girl around the waist and pulling her up. Santana fidgeted trying to break free. Dave pulled Sebastian up by one arm and held him back well.

"Your girlfriend's too stupid to ride a broom anyway." Sebastian spat out.

Santana lunged again, braking free of Quinn to get in one more punch. This time it took both Quinn and Puck to pull her away. She continued trying to fight.

"Enough." Principal Figgins and the other teachers had finally reached them.

"Get that idiot out of here, Karofsky." Sue motioned to Sebastian. Dave shoved Sebastian in the direction of the changing rooms. He glanced back at Santana briefly, with a look that almost looked apologetic. Before turning back and pushing Sebastian into the building.

Santana relaxed enough that Quinn let go to return to Brittany's side. Puck released his grip as well, but stayed put.

"Madame Dubon?" Figgins asked, waiting for the woman to speak.

"She'll be okay. As long as she wakes up she should recover fine. A week of bed rest and she should be fine. A few broken and bruised bones, but nothing that can be fixed." Several people let out breath's of relief.

Coach Beiste moved to lift Brittany into her arms, so she could carry her to the castle. She was fond of the poor girl and wanted to help. As Quinn moved to follow Beiste and Dubon, she caught Rachel's eye. Rachel was handed Santana back her wand. The dark haired girl said nothing but accepted it. Quinn's view was now blocked by Santana. Quinn and the girl seemed to have a quick silent conversation. Quinn nodded, and moved to follow after Brittany as Figgins spoke.

"Sue I want Ms Lopez and Mr Smythe in my office later. This matter will be taken very seriously. And everyone else, back to your dorms please. Teachers please ensure no more trouble starts." People began to disperse. Santana gave a long lingering look towards the castle.

"We should go change." Puck spoke softly to her, worried she was still riled up. Santana shook her head. Puck understood. Sebastian would still be changing, and she didn't trust herself not to hit him again. Santana headed towards the lake, Puck on her tail.

Quinn sat in the chair beside Brittany's bed, as Madame Dubon moved in and out of the room, around them. Brittany was still unconscious, eyes closed, but she looked more peaceful than she had done this morning after the fall. Quinn reached out to take Brittany's hand. The Ravenclaw team, and other students from various houses had been to voice Brittany throughout the day. Quinn had stayed by her best friend's side all the while. For everyone else it was supper time, but Quinn hadn't felt up to it.

"Hey." A quite voice interrupted her musing. Quinn looked up to see Rachel Berry standing unsure a little way from the bed. When Quinn didn't ask her to leave right away she took a step closer.

"I wanted to come see if Brittany was ok. That was some fall."

"She'll be okay. I hope-They think-" Quinn looked back at Brittany, keeping her eyes away from the brunette, her voice broke. "She'll be okay. As long as she wakes up soon."

"You haven't eaten." It wasn't a question Quinn noticed. Perhaps the other had waited and looked out for her. Quinn tried not to think about it.

"You should go-"

"I don't want her to wake up alone." Rachel paused, glancing around she grabbed another chair and pulled it next to Quinn's. Quinn looked up at this, questioningly.

"I don't want you to wait alone." She said as an explanation. She didn't say anything else, and Quinn didn't want to ruin it by responding. So they sat their in silence. Quinn holding tightly on the unconscious girl's hand. At some point Rachel had taken Quinn's free hand. They stayed like that all night waiting for the girl to wake.


End file.
